koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryotaro Okiayu
Ryōtarō Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎, Okiayu Ryōtarō, born November 17, 1969) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Aoni Production. He was born in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka Prefecture, and raised in Osaka, Osaka Prefecture. He stated that he was named after the historical figure, Sakamoto Ryōma, and claims to be "a little technologically illiterate" with the times. Since his family name is considered difficult to pronounce, he is called a variety of nicknames by fellow voice actors during radio shows, interviews, and live events. A few of them include "Ryo-chan", "Okkie", and "Chikiko". Most people know him better by his typecast "dark and cold" voice for characters in the anime and video game industry, such as his roles for Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach), Tezuka Kunimitsu (Prince of Tennis), or Gaius (Tales of Xillia). Occasionally he will use his lighter, natural voice to act out cheerful or younger characters. He is a popular voice actor with the female audience, and he has participated in several drama CDs catering to them. Okiayu has said to have enjoyed acting as Motochika the most out of his Warriors roles and commented to have liked his character's weapon and cool personality. For his role as Sima Shi, he states he can't relate to him personally since his character is a tense, important figure. However, he tried his best for his position and hopes to have performed Sima Shi correctly. Works with Koei *Ma Su - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Hidehiko Uesugi (Braun) - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Toshizō Hijikata - Ishin no Arashi ~ Bakumatsu Shishiden *Yang Jian - Fengshen Yanyi series *Yang Jian, King Zhou - '' Fengshen Yanyi'' *Yang Jian, Guan Shu - Fengshen Yanyi 2 *Daniel Stewart - Operation: Winback *Alan McPherson - Nanatsu no Hikan: Senritsu no Bishou *Masamune Date, Muneshige Tachibana, Shigenari Kimura, Kagekatsu Uesugi, "Shadow" - Kessen *Ma Chao, Fa Zheng - Kessen II *Nobunaga Oda - Kessen III *Akram - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (including its spin-offs, Banjoyugi, Irotebako, and Maihitoyo) *Akram - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *Hakuryu (taller), Kokuryu - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (including its spinoffs, Izayoiki and Labyrinth) *Nasatya - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Akram - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Yume no Ukihashi Special *Zhang Liao, Guo Jia - Dynasty Tactics series *Ho Yong-Hwa - Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner *Motochika Chōsokabe - Samurai Warriors series *Motochika Chōsokabe, Orochi, Orochi X - Warriors Orochi series *Treize Khushrenada - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3; reprise of his original role in Gundam Wing *Sima Shi - Dynasty Warriors 7 *Patroklos - Troy Musou Live Events *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka; message for guests of the second canceled event *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' - not officially, but he did surprise everyone by dropping by the Koei booth and caused quite the stir during Kusao and Midorikawa's talk show; he even hopped on stage *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Press Event'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa & Live ~ Haruka Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance Live ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' - not present, performed prerecorded narration *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal blog, Twitter page *Fansite dedicated to various characters he has voiced Category: Voice Actors